Professional Boundaries
by SpecialHell
Summary: Mac/Adam slash - humour, fluff and angst.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ross." Adam turned around to see Danny standing in the doorway. "A couple of us are going to Sullivan's. You comin'?" Adam seemed taken aback for a second – he'd never been asked to join the team for a drink before. Slowly, he nodded.

"Great. Hurry up, will ya? Stella just started convincing Mac, so we got about 5 minutes." Adam didn't have time to answer as Danny turned and left. Sighing nervously, Adam took off his lab coat and walked out in the same direction.

~*~*~*~*~

Adam looked around the table. Danny was sitting one side of him and Stella was on the other. Flack and Mac were sitting opposite. Lindsey had declined coming, and it was Hawkes' day off. They were all on their third drink, and Adam was starting to feel a little more relaxed. He'd never seen his workmates quite like this before. Danny was talking to Flack; waving his arms around more than usual and talking faster than Adam thought possible. Flack was nodding along, an open smile on his face as he replied when needed. Stella was watching them, laughing lightly and Mac was just sitting there, looking at his team with fondness in his eyes. Adam could tell from one look that Mac was nowhere near as affected by the alcohol as the rest. Adam was so busy observing, he didn't hear Danny start talking to him.

"Adam…" Danny was adding at least 3 extra 'A's to his name as he waved a hand in front of his face. Adam turned his head to look.

"You still with us, pal?"

"Yeah, sorry." Adam smiled. "Just… thinking."

"'bout what?" Danny asked, a slight slur seeping into his voice. Adam smirked; the alcohol in his system loosening his tongue.

"I thought you'd hold your drink a little better." Danny blinked lightly, obviously not expecting the answer. Adam laughed softly, taking another swig of his bottle before continuing.

"I mean… Stella; you can tell from one look she can drink anyone under the table, and Flack… well, you're doing better than I'd expected." Flack laughed and shook his head.

"So," Danny asked with mischief in his eyes. "What about Mac?" Adam turned to look at his boss, studying him closely.

"If it wasn't for that twinkle in his eyes, I wouldn't even know he's drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Mac protested quietly. Adam smirked.

"Yeah, you are. Just a little. You're really good at hiding it though."

"Y'know, Adam," Flack piped up. "You're not doing any better." Adam shook his head.

"Did any of you really expect me to?" Even though he was expecting it, Adam felt a little disappointed at the unanimous negative vote.

"Don't worry, Adam," Stella smiled, leaning on Adam's shoulder. "Flack and I will take care of you, the same as we do with Danny."

"What about Mac?" Adam asked absently. "Who takes care of him?"

"I take care of me," Mac replied. "I don't live far. I walk home."

"In a straight line?" Adam couldn't seem to stop himself from engaging Mac. To his surprise, Mac just smirked.

"With the exception of Stella, there isn't a person at this table that I haven't drunk under it." Adam smirked back.

"There's me." Flack and Stella shared a slight look, while Danny openly gasped. Adam just kept Mac's gaze. His heart was hammering, but he managed to look calm.

"That sounds like a challenge," Mac replied softly. It was then that Adam got nervous.

"What? No… I…"

"Too late Adam," Stella laughed lightly. "The challenge has been issued." Stella stood up and waved to a bartender.

"One bottle of your best whiskey and two shot glasses, Tom." She sat back down and smiled between the boys.

"Looks like this night just got interesting."

~*~*~*~*~

When Tom came over and placed a bottle in the middle of the table with two shot glasses, Stella stood up again.

"Alright boys," She smiled. "You know the rules. The first one to pass out, throw up or throw in the towel loses." She sat back down as Flack picked up the bottle and opened it. He poured the whiskey into the shot glasses and pushed one each towards Adam and Mac. Both men picked up their glass and, after a short look between them, downed the drink. Mac barely flinched and Adam pulled a slight face.

"You alright?" Mac asked; soft amusement in his eyes. Adam nodded. He was filled with a sudden determination although, if he was honest, he didn't think he was going to win. Another shot was put in front of him and he downed it with less hesitation that he'd had before. Adam closed his eyes tightly. He could feel the effects of the alcohol starting. He opened his eyes to see Mac smiling at him. He smiled back before looking to Flack; indicating him to pour another shot. Flack laughed lightly and obliged. Adam raised his glass in toast to Mac. Mac did the same, and Adam could have sworn the older man winked at him before downing his shot. Adam followed suit, inadvertently slamming the glass on the table.

"Whoa, Adam, relax," Danny laughed, putting his hand on Adam's arm. "We don't wanna be sending the lab a bill for a new table."

"I'll take it out of your pay, just for the suggestion," Mac said to Danny, who just laughed.

"Sounds like that booze is going to your head there, Mac," Danny smiled.

"Not quite," Mac smiled back. Danny laughed; just the fact that Mac was so playful attested his lie.

"Oh really," Flack chipped in with a smile. "So that rosy glow on your cheeks is just because it's cold in here?"

"You just keep quiet and keep pouring," Mac replied with a smirk. Flack mock-saluted at Mac and poured another set of shots. Mac and Adam shared another look before drinking their whiskey. Adam looked up at the clock.

"Uh, Mac…" He said, as coherently as he could manage. "It's gettin' kinda late, and I gotta be at work tomorrow… what do you say we call this a draw?" Mac smirked and looked to Stella.

"That's up to the judge." Mac raised his eyebrow. Stella smirked.

"One more shot," Stella said decisively. "Standing. If you're both still standing by the time the glasses hit the table; we'll call it a draw." Mac looked back at Adam, who nodded shortly and stood shakily. Mac followed suit; a little surer on his feet, but not much. Flack poured the final drink and watched as both men lifted their glasses to their lips. Adam tipped his drink quickly and swallowed. He watched as Mac tipped his glass; his throat working slowly. He looked at Adam with a smile and both men put their glasses down in unison. Stella clapped loudly, and Flack and Danny cheered along.

"Alright," Stella laughed. "Looks like it's a draw."

"Congratulations, Adam," Danny clapped Adam on the back. "That's longer than me or Don lasted."

"Cool," Adam mumbled. "I should probably go home now. I'm supposed to be up in…" Adam looked at the clock. "Two hours."

"Well, I'm off tomorrow, and I'm not ready to go home," Danny said, turning to Flack. "How 'bout you, Don?"

"I could stay for a while. Stel?" Stella nodded.

"Sure."

"I should get going too," Mac said, looking to Adam. "Should we go?" Adam nodded, looking around the rest of the table.

"Night guys," He smiled before leaving; closely followed by Mac.

When they got outside, Mac smiled at Adam.

"You held up well tonight, Adam. I'm surprised."

"Man, I am so dizzy right now," Adam laughed. "That may be the most I've ever drunk in my life." Mac laughed lightly as Adam leaned on him for support.

"C'mon," Mac said, leading Adam to the curb. "Let's get you in a cab. You need to go home and sleep." Mac flagged a taxi while he was talking. Adam smiled.

"I thought it was Stella's job to take care of drunken lab techs," Adam giggled softly. Mac sighed endearingly as a taxi pulled up beside them. Mac opened the door for Adam.

"Goodnight, Adam," Mac said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Adam nodded, looking toward the cab. He didn't understand why, and he could blame the alcohol later, but Adam leaned up and pressed his lips softly to Mac's.

"Night Mac," Adam whispered, getting into the taxi before Mac could react to what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam awoke to the incessant sound of his alarm clock. He sat up quickly; immediately regretting it as his head started to throb. He hit the alarm shakily and looked around. He had somehow managed to get himself to bed, although he quickly noticed he hadn't changed out of his clothes. It took a moment for the memories of last night to come back, but when they did Adam found himself short of breath.

"Oh no…"

~*~*~*~*~

Adam hurried through the lab to his workstation. So far he'd managed to avoid seeing Mac. He sighed in relief at remembering that Danny was off work today – he didn't think he'd be able to keep the guilt off his face around someone who knew him so well. He almost jumped out of his skin when Lindsey appeared behind him.

"Adam," She said in her usual cheery tone. "I've got something for you." Adam took a deep breath before turning to face Lindsey.

"Something good, I hope," He smiled as best he could when Lindsey handed him an evidence bag.

"A porcelain puzzle. We need to know what it was before it was smashed." Adam took the bag.

"I'll get right on it."

"Great. Call me when you get something?"

"Will do." Lindsey smiled once more before turning to leave. Adam turned back to his workstation. He was again jolted by the sound of a workmate's voice.

"Hey, Adam," Hawkes said from beside him. "Mac wants to see you." Adam closed his eyes, trying not to panic.

"Alright… Can you take care of this for me?" Adam turned to Hawkes, indicating to the puzzle on his desk. Hawkes nodded and smiled. Adam smiled back before turning to leave. He stopped at the doorway, taking another deep breath. He looked up towards Mac's office; knowing his boss was in there, and terrified of facing him.

~*~*~*~*~

Mac turned at the knock on his door. He saw Adam there, looking decidedly nervous. He waved the younger man in.

"Y-you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Adam. I need to talk to you. Sit down, please." Adam walked completely into the room.

"Look, Mac, if this is about last night… I'm sorry, ok? And I know it was totally inappropriate, and it's probably grounds to fire me, but…"

"Adam," Mac called a halt to Adam's rant. "This isn't about last night. That was outside of work, and you were drunk. We can just forget that ever happened, ok?" Adam nodded shakily; panic setting in when he unconsciously remembered the feel of Mac's lips on his.

"This is about the problems we're having at the lab."

"Oh," Adam mumbled, sitting down. "The other danger to my job." Mac smiled sympathetically and sat down too.

"I've talked to Chief Sinclair."

"And…" Adam pressed nervously.

"He's agreed to keep you on, but there are a few conditions."

"What? Seriously, Mac, I love this job, and I'll do anything to keep it." Mac smiled again.

"You're gonna need to take a pay cut… and no more paid overtime."

"Alright," Adam answered immediately. "But…"

"What's wrong?"

"If there's a case, y'know, and I get into the swing the way I do sometimes… am I still allowed to stay? I mean, I'm not looking for extra pay, but sometimes it's hard to pull myself away, y'know?" Mac nodded.

"If you wanna work for free, Adam, I'm sure nobody's gonna stop you." Adam smiled, standing up.

"Thank you, Mac. Thanks for fighting for me." Mac nodded, standing up too.

"This lab needs you, Adam." Adam's smile widened. "Now get back to work." Adam nodded and turned to leave. Mac sat back down and watched the lab tech go.

~*~*~*~*~

Adam looked up at the clock. He'd clocked out about 4 hours ago, and he was still in the lab. He was almost done; he was sure of it. Looking again at the pieces of the puzzle on his desk, he laughed to himself. He'd said he was almost done an hour ago. And 3 hours ago.

"What's so funny?" Adam jumped and turned to see Mac looking at him.

"I was just thinking," Adam sighed, turning back to his work. "I think I'm addicted to this lab." Mac walked further into the room.

"Why do you think that is?" Adam looked sideways at Mac.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I've always got something to do with my hands… maybe it's the people. I mean; when I'm here, I'm almost always around someone I know... someone I care about." Adam turned his focus back to his work, just catching the small smile that flitted across Mac's face.

"I think I know what you mean," Mac mumbled.

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have this place to come to, Mac. I honestly don't." Adam sighed; he could feel the sadness rising in his chest.

"Adam, look at me." Adam looked up slowly. "You're not going anywhere. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Adam smiled weakly. He wanted to believe that Mac could save him.

Before he realised what was happening, he could feel the tears running down his cheek. He heard Mac sigh sadly before he felt a hand around his neck as he was pulled into a soft hug. Adam let out a shaky breath; his hand automatically curling into the shirt at Mac's waist. He could feel Mac whispering against his neck, but he couldn't hear the words. Slowly, he pulled away.

"Sorry," Adam mumbled. Mac shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," He replied. Adam nodded, looking into Mac's eyes. It was only then that he realised how close they were. As the last of his tears leaked from his eyes, Adam felt the same emotions he'd had the night before rising up. Before he could stop himself, he'd closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips against Mac's for the second time. This time it lasted longer, and Adam felt Mac stiffen up. Turning his head away, Adam pulled back.

"I'm sorry," Adam whispered. "That was stupid." Mac didn't answer, but Adam felt the hand on his shoulder tighten slightly. He turned his head back to see Mac looking at him with deep confusion in his eyes.

"Mac?" That was all it took. Adam was pulled back in and Mac was kissing him deeply. Adam was shocked and confused but couldn't help kissing back. It took the need to breathe to separate them, and as soon as Adam saw Mac's eyes again, he knew what was coming.

"Adam…" Mac whispered, silent regret tainting his voice. Adam shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mac," Adam replied immediately, stepping backwards. "This was wrong. I was wrong. We're in the lab, and it was stupid to… I know that, and I'm sorry." Mac stepped forward, seemingly about to reply, but Adam didn't give him the chance. Still muttering his apologies, the lab tech turned and ran from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac ran a hand over his face, looking at the door in front of him. Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked softly.

"Adam," He said as loudly as he dared. "Adam, open the door. I know you're there. Please, answer me." The door opened slowly to reveal Adam's tearstained face.

"Adam, we need to talk," Mac whispered. "Can I come in?" Adam looked at Mac blankly for a short moment before nodding and opening the door to let the older man in.

~*~*~*~*~

Adam stood awkwardly at the door; half tempted to run out of it and not look back. Mac was looking at him apologetically.

"Adam," Mac whispered; afraid that if he talked any louder, he'd scare the young lab tech away. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"You don't have to be," Adam mumbled. "It was my fault."

"I'm your boss," Mac argued wearily. "I should know better. I can't put your job as well as mine in danger… no matter how I feel." Adam looked shocked at this.

"F-feel?" He whispered. "There are… feelings?" Mac closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes," He admitted quietly. "But there shouldn't be. I shouldn't… want what I want." Adam took a small step forward; scared by his own movement but unable to stop it.

"Mac," He started unsurely. "I… you shouldn't have to…"

"Don't, Adam," Mac said, as gently as he could. "Please, just… accept my apology. This can never happen again, I know that." Mac sighed heavily and moved to pass Adam.

"Mac," Adam said quickly, reaching out to grab Mac's arm as the older man walked past. Mac looked at him. "Don't I get a say in this?" Mac sighed.

"You already said it, Adam," Mac replied sadly. "This was wrong." Adam looked at Mac helplessly. He didn't know what to say to make Mac stay. Mac smiled softly and turned to leave again; expecting Adam to let him go. Instead, Adam tightened his grip. When Mac turned back, Adam closed the gap between them and kissed him.

~*~*~*~*~

It took Mac a good few seconds to pull himself away from Adam. He looked into the younger man's eyes and sighed; knowing his common sense wouldn't win this time.

"If we do this," Mac said softly. "It changes everything. It could put both of our jobs in serious jeopardy. You understand that?" Adam nodded slowly and stepped closer to Mac.

"I know this is a bad idea," Adam whispered nervously. "And I understand if you don't wanna take the risk. The safety of this city comes first – I know that. But if you wanna go, you'd better do it now…" Adam took a small step away from Mac. "Because I don't think I could take it if you kiss me one more time." Mac looked at Adam before sighing again and closing the gap between them.

"If I was leaving I would've done it by now," He smiled wryly. "I think we both know that." Adam smiled timidly as Mac leaned in and kissed him softly. The kiss was slow and drawn out. Mac seemed perfectly happy to take his time; exploring Adam's mouth with his tongue as his hands did the same over the young man's back and sides. Adam's hands were bunched at Mac's hips – he seemed scared to touch his boss freely. Mac pulled back and smiled at Adam as the younger man tried to catch his breath.

"It's getting late," Mac whispered. "I should go." Mac was about to pull away, but Adam's hands tightened at the older man's waist.

"Stay," He whispered. It sounded more like a request than he'd intended. Mac sighed regretfully.

"Adam, I don't think it's a good idea…"

"I don't mean…" Adam trailed off nervously. "I just want you to stay with me, that's all." Mac seemed unsure, but the look of pleading on Adam's face softened him in seconds and he nodded slowly.

"Alright," He answered gently. "I'll stay." Adam smiled, loosening his grip on Mac. He took a few steps back and reached his hand out to Mac uncertainly.

"Come to bed with me?" He asked; his voice barely above a whisper and sounding terrified. Slowly, Mac took Adam's hand; smiling encouragingly.

"Lead the way."

THE END


End file.
